This application requests continued funding for a research training program in hematology that has been successful in attracting young scientists and physician-scientists into academic careers in hematology and vascular biology. The program has as its primary objective to prepare MD, MD/PhD, and PhD postdoctoral fellows for productive careers as academic scientists and physician-scientists. The focus of training supported by this grant remains within the scientific discipline of hematology. An evolving feature of the training program is an expanded emphasis to provide training opportunities in translational research. The training will be carried out in an enriched environment of active basic and clinical investigation at an institution that emphasizes the career development and collaborative science. The specific objectives are: (1) To identify and recruit outstanding postdoctoral trainees, inclusive of gender, ethnicity and culture, who wish to obtain comprehensive knowledge of the principles and techniques of basic and translational research related to hematology, blood cells, vascular biology, coagulation, or hematological malignancies; (2) To attract highly motivated scientists and physician-scientists and provide them with comprehensive instruction in the design and implementation of high quality research projects, including participation in cross-disciplinary research teams; (3) To train physician-scientists for academic careers in hematology and related scientific disciplines and prepare them for successful transition to independent investigators; and (4) To expose talented PhD scientists to the field of hematology and train them for careers as independent investigators. Since the last renewal, the training program has undergone a transition to an expanded leadership team and several new initiatives have been instituted. These include the establishment of mentoring committees and individualized development plans for all trainees, an expanded emphasis to provide didactic and mentored training opportunities in translational science, and the implementation of several new strategies to improve diversity among trainees. The rich training environment provided by the diverse faculty, extensive laboratory, clinical, and core facilities, and strong institutional support should ensure continued success in attracting and preparing highly qualified postdoctoral trainees for careers in academic hematology.